


explain it to me

by fagNE



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attachment Issues, Hurt Slight Comfort, Projection, Rambling, Whump, issues comprehending, slight shipping but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagNE/pseuds/fagNE
Summary: He has a hard time thinking, he can’t stay in his brain to long. he can’t stay out of it either.// basically i project my thoughts and feelings onto wilbur, slight shipping not really he just can’t tell if he feels romantic attraction to some people.
Relationships: None, Wilbur Soot & Philza, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 12





	explain it to me

He has a hard time thinking, he can’t stay in his brain to long. he can’t stay out of it either. 

When Wilbur first met his friend Philza he envied him. it was hard to be friends with him, he was so hot and had everything together Wilbur felt small and tiny compared to him. he acted cocky like he was better then Phil but he knew he was just acting up in front of the older boy.

Maybe Wilbur was in love with Philza, then again he felt the same way when he met Technoblade. did he really like either man? he couldn’t tell, he loved them both, yeah, but was his attachment any deeper then that? god if he knew. he thought he loved everyone. going through crushes constantly, he couldn’t stop he attached himself to everyone he met. attachment issues are hard to navigate for him. he knows he moves to fast and scares people and he never knows what people feel, are they flirting or joking. are they trying to romance him or trick him. 

he doesn’t understand other people, his boundaries are smudged, he has trouble imagining his friends or the people he knows in scenarios outside of what he’s seen. he gets frustrated when he can’t talk to a certain friend. he became accustomed to be able to consume content of his favorite things and interests not being able to consume content of his partners or his friends makes him fall into a weird place. 

his misses them, but they are real people and they have lives they can’t just text him back whenever he needs them. they can’t just calm him down a and reassure him he’s there and they are alive and he can’t just watch hours of them talking and learn things about them and see them happy. he wishes his friends were all streamers like phil and techno. he wishes if he missed his partner he could watch a vod of them talking to their friends in a domestic and happy space. 

his brain has trouble picking up when he’s to much, it turns him into a bad texter, he can’t respond to most texts cuz he can’t bring himself to have the motivation, but when he does he fixated on that person like glue. 

he fixates on those in his life and it makes things hard, hard to interact with those people, trying to text them back but wanting to spill his thoughts and feelings its overwhelming. 

W.S. - hey techno

T.B - hey wil how you doin?

W.S. - i’m okay tech, my brain hurts i’ve been playin minecraft with the gang, i missed them.

T.B. - i know you did bud, how where they? 

W.S. - really good tech, i hadn’t talked to them in a month and i had no idea, they were annoyed but i didn’t mean to, i just was hanging out with Phil a lot. 

T.B. - i know you have, they just don’t understand you didn’t know, i’m really sorry wilbur. 

technoblade always tried to sympathize with him, time didn’t exist much to wilbur, only thing that needed time was school and school was awful. he went through phases of missing people, he would think about what he would say to his friends and lose his mind over trying to contact them without being annoying. then he’s bury himself in a hole, not texting anyone back for days and not saying much when he did. only techno really understood wilbur just needed time.

he never really expressed any of this , hard to put his thoughts into words, and he couldn’t say anything to someone who might accidentally slip it out on stream. his brain was already so strange and he didn’t want his friends and fans to get annoyed at his brain not working properly compared to theirs. 

maybe he should get more sleep. maybe it’s all just pretend and he’s faking it.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it,, thank you for reading i’ll be posting better stuff soon! my twitter is @stalkerwilbur please go follow me there !!


End file.
